everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Dexter Charming/cartoon
Dexter Charming debuted in the cartoon series in the Chapter 1 webisode "The World of Ever After High", which premiered on May 30, 2013. He is voiced by Evan Smith in the English version of the cartoon. Chapter 1 Webisodes At an undetermined time, Dexter fails at flirting with Raven. Dexter awaits all his fellow students at Ever After High's front doors until school finally commences. He will have a front row seat on Legacy Day. Currently, Dexter awaits all his fellow students at Ever After High's front doors until school finally commences. During recess, he tries to flirt with Raven, but is interrupted by the arrival of Daring and Apple. He supports Apple White during the royal student council presidential campaign. Nonetheless, he tries to hang out with Raven while she helps along Madeline's campaign, which earns him a painfully slapped-on campaign badge. To avoid a bad grade in Science and Sorcery, Dexter attends a study party hosted by Briar. Dexter spots Cupid in the gardens and greets her. Cupid, who has a crush on the prince, becomes distracted and falls from her loosely put together tower of furniture right into Dexter's arms. Dexter attends Grimmnastics class. Dexter attends Professor Nimble's class. On Cupid's advice, Dexter practices asking girls out so he will be confident to ask Raven to go to Briar's party with him. He fails miserably, but luckily for him, Raven asks him to go to the party with her. Like his peers, Dexter dresses his finest for Legacy Day and is ready to pledge his destiny. When Raven refuses to sign the Storybook of Legends, Dexter is uncertain how to react. Like the rest of the Royals, Dexter has a food fight with the Rebels in the castleteria. He and his brother, Daring, enjoy the new condiments at lunchtime. TV specials He will have a front row seat on Legacy Day. Currently, Dexter awaits all his fellow students at Ever After High's front doors until school finally commences. During recess, he tries to flirt with Raven, but is interrupted by the arrival of Daring and Apple. Like his peers, Dexter dresses his finest for Legacy Day and is ready to pledge his destiny. When Raven refuses to sign the Storybook of Legends, Dexter is uncertain how to react. Chapter 2 Webisodes Dexter acts as Blondie's cameraman as she reports on school legends for her MirrorCast. Dexter brings roses for Raven, but they are cut by Lizzie Hearts before he can give them. He meets C.A. Cupid at the library to show her a forbidden book which details the history of True Hearts Day. Later, he anonymously calls in to Cupid's love advice show for help on talking to Raven. She gives him the idea to write a love poem for her. He signs it as D. Charming and leaves it at her locker, but is shocked when Raven believes it came from his brother. He witnesses Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman holding hands in public and revealing their secret relationship. Dexter acts as the cameraman for Blondie's MirrorCast. Dexter attends the True Hearts Day dance. He mopes about his brother and Raven. When Cupid sees him by himself, she sits with him and cheers him up. They have a nice moment. Later, he decides to give his Heart Tree blossom to Raven, but the gesture is ruined by Lizzie once again. Dexter attends Apple's birthday baking contest. Dexter checks his MirrorPad around the school grounds and appears at the talent show. Dexter acts as Blondie's cameraman. He and Daring do their family tree project, and they reveal that they are not related to other Charmings. Dexter stands in awe at Poppy's choice. Dexter attends Madeline's tea party. Dexter hangs out in front of the school. Dexter agrees with Apple's idea. Dexter politely asks for salt from Lizzie but gets scared off. Dexter isn't up for helping Duchess due to a previous incident. Dexter bumps into Cerise. Dexter is paired up with Cupid for his assignment and gets a phone call later that day. Getting distracted by Humphrey, Cupid was wanting to confirm whether he likes Raven or not. The next day, Cupid simply leaves them to it, thinking that her work is done. Dexter and Humphrey interview the Thronecoming candidates. Dexter walks around the halls and attends Muse-ic class. TV specials Dexter brings roses for Raven, but they are cut by Lizzie Hearts before he can give them. He meets C.A. Cupid at the library to show her a forbidden book which details the history of True Hearts Day. Later, he anonymously calls in to Cupid's love advice show for help on talking to Raven. She gives him the idea to write a love poem for her. He signs it as D. Charming and leaves it at her locker, but is shocked when Raven believes it came from his brother. He witnesses Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman holding hands in public and revealing their secret relationship. Dexter acts as the cameraman for Blondie's MirrorCast. Dexter attends the True Hearts Day dance. He mopes about his brother and Raven. When Cupid sees him by himself, she sits with him and cheers him up. They have a nice moment. Later, he decides to give his Heart Tree blossom to Raven, but the gesture is ruined by Lizzie once again. He and Humphrey Dumpty are in charge of the voting. He visits Heritage Hall. Dexter and Humphrey mix up the vote count at Thronecoming. Chapter 3 Webisodes Dexter is given treats by Ginger, but referring to what Gus and Helga claim, Dexter is not very eager anymore. Actually trying her food, Dexter happily eats more. Dexter is in the watching audience. Dexter enters the Glass Slipper, asking for directions to where Cupid might be. Ashlynn directs him to Hocus Latte, which he goes and finds her. Dexter addresses how he's nervy about elaborating the situation. Cupid advises he must "come out and say it", which he does by asking Raven out on a date. Dexter is delighted that Raven accepts and gives Cupid a thumbs up. Dexter seeks for his brother's assistance when it comes to preparing for the perfect date. Daring gives him sensible advice such as smiling, but the girls he practices on appear to be less than interested. Daring continues on with Dexter acting like him, which makes Dexter shrug. Dexter arrives at Raven's dorm with flowers, despite mishaps and everything else going downhill from that point. After that, they head to the multi-hex and take a seat in the theater. Dexter fathoms on whether or not he should get snacks and whether he and Raven should go to the bathroom before the movie starts. After knowing that Raven is uncomfortable, he reciprocates gently to her confession, putting her at ease. In the end, they all happily watch the movie together. Dexter accompanies Raven and her friends in the search of the girls who previously went into the Dark Forest. He accidentally sets Baba Yaga free from an accidental spell she cast which trapped her after he and the others crash down in the hut. He attends the class field trip to the Legacy Orchard. Dexter lines up for the bake sale. TV specials Dexter acts as Blondie's cameraman. He and his friends celebrate one day of Spring Fairest together. Dexter flings his food on Daring's hair repetitively throughout the day. As a search attempt for Darling, Dexter looks for her up in one of the school's towers and accidentally falls and locks himself inside a trunk. He is later found by Bunny and Alistair. Daring later appears on dragon back and prompts them to get on with him, only to be caught by the officers later due to his inattentive steering. However, the three follow Daring's advice and try looking for the girls in the library. The three of them do so but are in no luck. However, thanks to Brooke's one-way communicating skills with the help of Maddie, Dexter and the two find that a message is spelled out in the words given. Dexter and his friends go to the Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe. Dexter later shows up at the Queen of Hearts's birthday party, grateful that Raven is safe. Gallery Webisode gallery The World of Ever After High - Cerise has a cold.jpg Maddie-in-Chief - Royals applaud for Apple.jpg Briar's Study Party - group concern.jpg Here Comes Cupid - distraction underway.jpg Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie - class is shocked.jpg Catching Raven - semi-blatant first attempt.jpg Catching Raven - asking out advice from Cupid.jpg Catching Raven - heart clouds.jpg The Day Ever After - all-inclusive food fight.jpg Blondie's Just Right - Cedar helps.jpg Blondie's Just Right - Headmaster plotting.jpg MirrorNet Down - bandwidth problems.jpg Maddie's Hat-tastic Party - awkward dancing 2.jpg Cupid Comes Clean... Kinda - Dexter helps Humphrey.jpg Cupid Comes Clean...Kinda - love triangle confusion.jpg Lizzie Shuffles the Deck - Lizzie starts yelling.jpg Lizzie Shuffles the Deck - off with the salt.jpg Cerise's Picnic Panic - Cerise is in a good mood.jpg TV special gallery The Tale of Legacy Day - grumpy Royals.jpg The Tale of Legacy Day - frozen by magic.jpg True Hearts Day Part 1 - flower trimming.jpg True Hearts Day Part 1 - Dexter title card.jpg True Hearts Day Part 1 - Dexter has a book.jpg True Hearts Day Part 2 - making it public.jpg True Hearts Day Part 3 - stealing hearts.jpg Thronecoming - Heritage Hall introduction.jpg Thronecoming - Cerise's proposition.jpg Thronecoming - cheering for Raven.jpg Thronecoming - Cerise is pumped.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Dexter the sheep.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Daring gets in trouble.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Duchess reprimands.jpg Way Too Wonderland - rememory game.jpg Category:Chapter 1 characters Category:Chapter 2 characters Category:Chapter 3 characters Category:A Tale of Two Tales characters Category:True Hearts Day characters Category:Thronecoming characters Category:Spring Unsprung characters Category:Way Too Wonderland characters